practicando con sasuke
by MissLujuria93
Summary: Nuestro neko pervertido trata de darle clases sobre seducción al kitsune y así ayudarlo a conquistar a cierta pelirrosa, sin saber que caerá en su propia trampa y el seducido acabará siendo el mismo SasuNaru/lemon/


Aqui un fic SasuNaru xD no salgo de esta pareja, ojala les agrade y por ¡¡entrar muchas gracias!! 

**Practicando con sasuke **

Hacía poco más de dos meses que lo intentaba, por más esfuerzos y prácticas realizadas su mentecita cerrada no le permitía expresar claramente sus sentimientos, declararle su amor puro y sincero a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, por que todo su mundo giraba en torno a esa persona convirtiéndose en su realidad, la necesitaba casi como el respirar, su aroma, sus ojos celestes, su cabello largo y rosado, su sonrisa… su amor.

La rabia y la impotencia se apoderaban de su ser ¿por qué era así¿Por qué era tan indeciso y cobarde? Y lo más importante ¿qué tenía el Uchiha que a él le faltase? Sí, ese chico de penetrantes y negros ojos y de carácter frívolo que le intimidaba de sobremanera, no entendía el por qué de su nerviosismo al encontrarse frente a frente, además de la única persona que amaba se desviviese por él, cada ofensa, cada desplante, cada humillación que sufría la chica de su devoción a costa suya le hervía la sangre y más cuando esta derramaba lágrimas por ese ser que tanto la despreciaba lo irritaba enormemente ¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza? Estaba claro a sus ojos zafiro que no tenía la más mínima idea de la joya tan valerosa a la que andaba tirando como si fuese una basura a cada intento de acercamiento por su parte.

Si al menos pudiera, si existiese alguna manera de confiarle sus emociones, si tuviese la más mínima posibilidad de entrar en su corazón, absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de donde pisaba y fue a dar derecho con la pelirrosa sin apenas poder esquivar el impacto, sintió sus mejillas arder de manera agobiante, el sudor recorrer en cascada su tostada piel, sus pupilas color cielo contraerse por el nerviosismo inminente, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja ante un torbellino, al igual que las piernas y los puños, los cuales apretaba dolorosamente, llegando a lastimar su inquieta manita, tragó en seco y se dispuso a articular la primera palabra.

-ohaio, Sakura-chan-dijo por fin después de inhalar y exhalar repetidas veces una cantidad considerable de aire.

-Ohaio, naruto-kun ¿cómo andas?

-¿Eh¡Ah! Pu-pues bien…muy bien

-No sé….te ves muy pálido ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó ella posando su suave mano en la frente, lo cual aumento la temperatura corporal de Naruto.

-Sí….e-estoy bien, muy b-bien ¡ja ja ja ja ja!

-Tú no ríes así

-Ah…pues siempre río de esta forma ¡ja ja ja ja ja!

-¿Sí? No sé, últimamente te noto extraño

-Pues…es que…bu-bueno…yo no…lo que quería es…

-Cálmate naruto, si quieres decir algo puedes hacerlo sin miedo, no pasa nada

-Es que…yo…tú…nosotros…ellos…

-Sé los pronombres personales

-¿Ah¡Ah! Je je claro, pero...lo que decía es…

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que yo…yo te…yo… ¡nada!-el rubio echó a correr despavorido sin atender a razones, dejando a la pelirrosa bastante preocupada.

-Idiota…idiota…-se insultaba mentalmente el ojiazul, agazapado en un rincón de un callejón sin salida, deseando perderse en el.

Estuvo así varias horas, sin saber que hacer, no podía quedarse todo el tiempo escondido como una rata de la luz, poco a poco la noche lo cubría todo con su manto, el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, generando una vista preciosa digna de admirar, debía darse prisa si no quería pasar la noche en la calle, corrió rápidamente, tratando de llegar a una hora aceptable a su casa, cada rincón se hallaba desierto, cada vez se adentraba más en la oscuridad, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable….

-¡¡Lo que faltaba ttebayo!!-clamó ofuscado dando patadas en el suelo con furia, cuanto más trataba de encontrarse más se perdía, no se atrevía a dar un paso, hasta que recordó por orientación que la casa del Uchiha se encontraba cerca, así que memorizando el camino consiguió llegar hasta ella, temiendo por los ruidos de algunos animales nocturnos que andaban rondando por ahí, tembloroso llamó a la puerta repetidas veces, escuchó un molesto "ya voy" de Sasuke, quien perezoso abrió la puerta con pistillo.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?

-Etto…buenas noches Sasuke-gotaza.

-Eran buenas hasta ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir bien puedes ir largándote-el moreno se dispuso a darle en las narices, el menor fue más rápido y se adentró en el interior de la casa del azabache, quien le miró fulminante.

-Usurantonkachi, sal de mi casa ¬¬

-¡No me llames así baka¡No tienes por que ser tan radical!

-Oye, como si no tuviera suficiente con soportarte en las misiones para que ahora vengas a mi casa a importunar

-Es que…lo que pasa…la cuestión es…

-¿La cuestión es qué? ¬¬

-Prométeme que no reirás…-el rubio jugaba con los deditos estilo hinata.

-Como sea pero suéltalo que me quiero ir a dormir

-Pues…me perdí…a media manzana de casa-ojitos de cordero degollado.

-….-

-¡¡No te rías!!

-Eres un dobe, no tienes remedio Naruto

-Eso ya lo sé, pero la cuestión es si puedo o no quedarme aquí

-Mm…está bien, pero solo por no dejarte por ahí tirado, de todas formas no me molesta

-¡Arigato!-el rubio se lanzó a sus brazos como un niño a su padre, el azabache se sonrojó levemente ante esta acción, lo apartó rápidamente ocultando su sonrojo no demasiado notorio.

-¿Podría…pedirte un favor?

-Luego, entra que estás más tieso que el pescado que tengo en el congelador

-Si…-el menor aceptó apenado la invitación (¿pero quéeeee¡¡Si ha sido él quien lo pidió!!)

El calorcillo típico del hogar se hacía presente en la casa del Uchiha, el ambiente era acogedor y reconfortable, era parecida a la del kitsune, solo que más ordenada y limpia, ese sasuke debía de ser un maniático del orden (Saki: a ver si aprendemos Naruto ¬¬ Naru: tu te callas que eres igual ¬¬# Saki: ah no, pues eso sí ÚÙu) una tele de plasma yacía apoyada en una estantería, al lado de un sofá negro de cuero bien cuidado, el salón era color plata muy artístico, la verdad ahora que lo observaba detenidamente, ni punto de comparación su morada, la cocina daba a la sala de estar, desde ella podía observarse cada rincón del salón sin omitirse detalles, el moreno le condujo a una gran mesa donde le pidió (ordenó) que no se moviese de su sitio.

-¿Quieres algo de beber, té, refresco, naranjada...?

-¿Eh? Ah si, naranjada por favor

-OK-el moreno le sirvió un baso cargado de naranjada, el rubio se lo bebió de un trago, sorprendiendo a Sasuke quien frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, si tenías sed ¿eh, usurantonkachi?

-¡Que no me llames así!...yo….lo que quería pedirte…

-Ah…eso, si dime

-Pues…tú sabes mucho de chicas ¿verdad?

-Seh… ¿por…?-pose guay made in Uchiha.

-Es que….Sakura….bueno….ella me…me…. ¡arch¿¡Lo ves¡Me trabo y no consigo hablar como lo hago normalmente!

-Ah….ya entiendo, te gusta Sakura, quieres saber si a ella le gustas tú pero no sabes como decírselo, intentas explicarle pero se te traba la lengua y no dices más que cosas sin sentido y sin fundamento¿me equivoco?

-Joder Sasuke…y a penas te conté nada-(N/A ... sin comentarios xD)

-eres demasiado predecible ¬¬

-Ya…y lo que pasa es eso, no sé como declararme y he pensado que ya que tú tienes tanta experiencia con las mujeres podrías…ayudarme

-Hum…. Podría, pero con un cenutrio como tu estaría difícil

-¡¿Me vas a ayudar sí o no?!

-Si, si, tranquilo

-OK lo que quiero es que me digas como hago para relajarme y no cagarla

-Muy bien, practiquemos, imagina que yo soy Sakura

-Es un poco difícil ¬¬

-Tú calla y hazlo

-Vale…uf…-el rubio respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente notando su sonrojo, esa situación del ojiazul divertía muchísimo al moreno.

-Sakura…yo….tu…me….me…¡¡arch!! No puedo, me resulta demasiado complicado confundirte con ella

-Pues cierra los ojos y punto

-Está bien-haciéndole caso-Sakura…tu…me…me…no puedo Ú///Ù

-Bien, veo que te agobias demasiado, así que mejor haré yo de ti y tú de sakura, de paso te enseño como declarártele

-Mejor así….Hola Sasuke-el rubio imitaba la voz de la pelirrosa.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja¡Naruto quita esa voz ridícula! Ja ja ja lo haces fatal ja ja ja ja

-¡¡Oye que lo hago lo mejor que puedo!!

-…-el moreno le miró furtivamente, eso puso nervioso al menor, quien retrocedió arrinconándose contra una pared, el moreno posó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, impidiéndole la retirada.

-¿Es necesario que te me acerques tanto?

-Shhh…tu calla y aprende ¿estamos?

-S-si

-Si ser sexy fuese un delito…te pasarías la vida en la cárcel-susurró cerca de su oído, provocándole un escalofrío, nunca había estado tan nervioso como en ese momento-si te hiciese una foto en este momento…pensaría que los ángeles existen-siguió susurrándole-quisiera ser ladrón para robar tu corazón…tu sonrisa brilla tanto que alumbra incluso más que el mismo sol, la extraño al despertar, la extraño al salir, la extraño en mis sueños…si algún día pudiese tener hijos con tigo les preguntaría a tus padres como hicieron para tener una preciosidad como tú…-a cada frase, a cada suspiro, a cada palabra un rayo atravesaba la espina dorsal del rubio, quien no sabía ni como se respiraba.

-Sasuke…creo que ya me he enterado de cómo se hace-más rojo ni el ketchup

-Hum…perfecto, ahora falta el beso…

-¿Ehhhhhh¿Es necesario?-los ojos zafiro se abrieron descomunalmente ante el comentario del azabache, no sabía si sobreviviría esa noche.

-Si ¿cómo quieres declararte sin el beso? Es lo principal dobe

-Ah…claro…-el menor tragó duro, preguntándose a sí mismo sobre la locura que estaba a punto de hacer, el moreno fue acercando lentamente sus labios a los suyos, haciendo a sus alientos chocar excitantemente, el rubio se estremeció enormemente ante esa cálida sensación, poco a poco sus labios se fundieron en un suave y casto beso, el moreno repartía mordisquitos por el labio inferior, naruto se sentía a morir, no sabía como sería besar a Sakura, pero besar a Sasuke era increible, se sentía mágico, sin darse cuenta se dejaron llevar por ese cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas (para Naruto) y placenteras, lo cual ocasionó que el puro y casto roce se tornara a otro pasional y acelerado, el rubio dio paso a la sedienta lengua curiosa del azabache, la cual delineaba los carnosos y deliciosos labios morenitos, naruto andaba en desventaja, por lo cual la lengua del mayor acabó dominando por completo el roce, recorriendo cada rincón con hambre depredadora, continuaron así varios minutos, hasta que la falta notoria de oxigeno les obligó a romper el beso, dejando un hilito de saliva entre ambos, el menor no podía abrir los ojos, la vergüenza se lo impedía, se sentía a morir, las mejillas le quemaban más que nunca, había besado a su rival¿cómo y por qué lo hizo? No lo sabía, pero lo había hecho.

-Se acabó la explicación, ponte cómodo en seguida te doy algo para dormir….-el moreno se dirigió a su recámara, dejando a un shockeado naruto tendido en el piso, quemaba…le quemaba horriblemente el cuerpo, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, por lo cual sin pensar en lo que hacía se metió al baño, cada movimiento fue seguido por el azabache, quien ya se esperaba la reacción del pequeño.

Naruto estaba como una moto, su miembro palpitaba frenéticamente ¿cómo era posible que un hombre despertara tantas sensaciones desconcertantes en él? Y más aun¿cómo era posible que _Sasuke _despertase tantas sensaciones desconcertantes en él? Su cabecita rubia daba vueltas y vueltas buscando una respuesta a sus múltiples dudas que agolpaban de lleno en su mente, preocupándolo y confundiéndolo más de lo que de por sí estaba, necesitaba urgentemente una aclaración, bien era cierto que no había hecho nada malo ¿o si? solo había pedido un consejo a su mejor amigo y este se lo había dado¿pero cual consejo¡si lo había besado!

Si, lo había hecho y no se trataba de un beso cualquiera¡es que encima había metido lengua de por medio y no conforme con eso le había gustado! Eso era el colmo, él no era gay, o al menos eso pensaba¿tanto tiempo detrás de la pelirrosa para que ahora venga a besar a su mejor amigo y se sienta en el séptimo cielo? Y para colmo tenía una empalmada más grande que los pechos de la Hokage, pero esa no era la cuestión, la cuestión era qué debía hacer para pagar ese fuego que le quemaba las entrañas, nunca se le pasó ni por asomo esa idea por la cabeza, siempre vio al Uchiha menor como un contrincante, un compañero de equipo, un buen amigo después de todo.

Amigo... que lejana se le hacía esa palabra en esos momentos, por primera vez se sentía nervioso en compañía del moreno, bien mirado siempre lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero ahora más que nunca lo importunaba tenerlo tan cerca. Y tan cerca, sin que el menor lo hubiese intuido su presencia Sasuke se hallaba justo en la puerta del baño, llevaba un buen tiempo observándolo, embelesado con ese cuerpecito que aunque no muy robusto estaba bien proporcionado, comiéndoselo con los ojos, conteniendo sus impulsos por abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo... Pero sabía que si actuaba incoscientemente corría el riesgo de ser castrado y, sinceramente, no le apetecia mucho.

Antes de ser descubierto salió sigilosamente del baño, procurando no descentrar a Naruto, quien andaba tan atrapado en sus propias redes que no había notado su presencia, una vez concluyó el baño salio con una toalla envuelta percatándose de no ser visto, necesitaba algún sitio seguro donde cambiarse sin correr el riesgo de ser asaltado (XD) así que nada más y nada menos, señoras y señores ¡directo a la habitación del Uchiha!

(Saki: jajaja precisamente el lugar más discretito, Naruto pero mira que eres simple Naru¡Es tu culpa, en que lios me metes Saki-chan! Saki: Pero si yo te quiero mucho, Narutin Naru: ah si claro ya lo veo ¡¡Que por poco me da una taquicardia por tu culpa niña!! )

Todo estaba abrumador, no se distinguía ni una chispa de luz en ese cuarto por cierto bastante amplio, caminó a ciegas tratando de tocar el interruptor de la luz, pero lo que se dio fue un coscorrón que le quedó un huevo en la crisma más alto que la torre de pizza.

-Kuso... no veo una leche...así no puedo buscar mi ropa¿Y digo yo por qué tiene que estar precisamente aqui? puede que la llevara a la sala...-el menor con mucho esfuerzo consiguió salir del cuarto, dándose galletas con las paredes, en un momento creyó perderse en esa inmensa recámara, la luz se prendió, el moreno lo agarró en el aire, Naruto se sonrojó terriblemente, digamos que no estaba en condiciones demasiado decentes a su padecer, Sasuke lo miraba insistentemente, eso molestaba en demasía al noveno contenedor.

-No me mires asi ¬///¬

-te miro como siempre, no veo nada raro en ello

-no es verdad... me miras raro-un puecherito del ojiazul le hizo torcer una media sonrisa, era simplemente encantador.

-oye, tu ropa está en la sala, si quieres puedes cambiarte y ponerte el pijama

-¿no te importa que me ponga tu ropa?

-no...además aunque me importase no me queda otro remedio, no puedes dormir con ese chandal tan incómodo

-hum... vale, gracias-el moreno le ayudó a alzarse del suelo, el rubio apenado aceptó la mano extendida a la vez que se sujetaba la toalla por miedo a un posible accidente.

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala, el moreno preparaba la cena mientras el rubio veía la tele de plasma pegado a la pantalla, por un momento creyó quedarse ciego, Sasuke se hallaba confundido (¡¡Dios mio, el apocalipsis!!) por una parte, él de veras ayudaba al ojicielo con buenas intenciones, pero sin percatarse de ello estas tan nobles se habían vuelto maliciosas y perversas ansias de depredador, su mente se debatía entre el respeto y el deseo, no deseaba dañar al ojiazul, pero tampoco podía ignorar sus impulsos animales, por más que trataba de controlarse se le hacía sumamente imposible, era superior a él.

-Naruto, ven a cenar-avisó sirviendole la comida en la mesa del comedor, el rubio acudió como una bala mientras el azabache se sentaba en frente suya.

-¡¡Ramen¡¡me mola el ramen!!-Babas

-lo sé, sino no lo hubiese preparado, dobe

-¿lo preparaste para mi?

-no, lo hice por que me apetecía y ya está

-ah...-desilusión-bueno, arigato-sonrisa zorruna.

-come ya, que se va a enfriar

-Hai-el rubio devoró en un instante el bol de ramen, Sasuke le miraba con la boca abierta.

-lo que puedes tragar en un día y luego estás tan bueno ¬¬

-¿uh¿dijiste algo Sasuke baka?

-¿are¡no, no, nada nada, olvídalo!-ganas de morirse aumentando...

-es que me pareció oir "bueno"

-err... que está el ramen muy bueno, eso dije-Sasuke sudaba a chorros co un tick en el ojo derecho que amenazaba con volverse permanente.

-ah ¿si verdad? jeje-el rubio sonreía abiertamente sin enterarse de por donde iban los tiros (Saki: Naruto¿eres tonto o eres tonto? Naru: jo¿si solo me das esas obciones como quieres que responda? Saki: no si... que cruz ¬¬)

-bueno ¿estás agusto, necesitas algo?

-¿desde cuando te importa lo que yo necesite? ¬¬

-¿Eh? ah pues...pues desde... ¡a mi no me hables así baka!-ganas de morirse disminuyendo... ganas de matar aumentando...

-no cambies de tema

-no sé de qué diablos me hablas

-ya... es igual estoy bien gracias

-vale... en seguida está el postre

-¿hay postre¡Sugoi! 0

-si...creo que ya está...-Sasuke se alzó hacia la cocina¿desde cuando **su** Sasuke sabía cocinar? Desde luego en una sola noche había descubierto muchas cosas acerca de su compañero, era increible lo poco que lo conocía después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con él, realmente el Uchiha sabía sorprenderle.

-ya está-Sasuke sacó unas fresas de nata y chocolate, al Uzumaki se le hacía la boca agua, se tiró como un poseso contra el plato, el moreno lo detuvo posando una mano en su frente-oye, esto es para los dos, contrólate ¿quieres?

-gomen-ne, me emocioné demasiado-gotaza

-claro...

-Sasuke...-susurró el menor con una vocecita capaz de derretir a cualquier persona, hasta al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿qué quieres?

-es que...ya sé que antes has intentado ayudarme con Sakura...pero...-el menor se sonroja violentamente-tu... ¿podrías enseñarme...como seducirla?

-bueno, eso depende de la situación... ahora por ejemplo es más efectiva la táctica del dulce que cualquier otra cosa

-¿nani¿qué es la táctica del dulce?

-hum... ¿de veras quieres que te la enseñe?-pregunta en un tono tremendamente sensual, pero como de costumbre, Naruto no le coge el sentido.

-si...claro-afirma con una ingenua y peligrosamente encantadora sonrisa, el moreno quiso agradecer a Dios el haberle dado esa oportunidad, pero llegó a la conclusión de que rezarse a sí mismo no tenía sentido, así que desistió (creído ¬¬)

-perfecto...-Sasuke abandonó la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto, haciéndole un gesto con un leve cabeceo para indicarle que le siguiera, Naruto le hizo caso confiadamente, por fin podría aprender todo sobre la seducción y declararse a la pelirrosa.

Una vez dentro del cuarto ambos se sentaron sobre la cama, el moreno llevaba el plato con las fresas, el cual posicionó a su lado, en un rápido movimiento aprisionó al rubio de ambas muñecas, inmovilizándolo mientras colaba una pierna entre las suyas, dejó una mano sujetando las del ojiazul y la libre la ocupó en desvestir al rubio, el cual se hallaba sonrojado a más no poder, esos cabellos rebeldes caer incitantemente sobre su frente sudorosa, pegandose a la morenita piel, esos ojos entreabiertos tan transparentes por las lágrimas que casi se podía ver reflejado en ellos, esa boca entrecerrada, respirando sensualmente, ese pecho apetecible subiendo y bajando a un ritmo acelerado mientras era descubierto lentamente, todo lo llevaba a la locura.

-Sasuke... ¿qué haces?

-Comer mi postre-susurró relamiéndose de una manera tan sexy que derretiría el mismo infierno, el menor por fín comprendió las intenciones de Sasuke y trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero el moreno le superaba en fuerza, no tenia nada que hacer, estaba desprotegido, el mayor le vendó los ojos con una sábana mientras que al mismo tiempo amarró ambas manos a la cabecera de la cama, el rubio comenzó a temblar de verdad, ojala nunca le hubiese pedido ayuda al Uchiha, posiblemente estaría viendo la tele tranquilamente sin preocuparse de nada, pero el arrepentimient llegó demasiado tarde.

-Sasuke...onegai...déjame-Naruto comenzaba a tener miedo, esa situación se le hacía insoportable, sentía calor, un calor abrasador que no le dejaba respirar, el moreno besó suavemente sus labios tratando de tranquilizarlo, lo cual al parecer surgió efecto ya que el rubio relajó los músculos y dejó de forcejear, cesando de rasguñarse las muñecas.

-tranquilo... no debes interrumpir la clase-musitó en un suspiro en el oído del pequeño, acariciando su piel, haciéndolo temblar, Naruto tragó en seco, estaba perdido, dichosa clase que a mala hora decidió tomar, ahora nada ni nadie le iba a ayudar, pero extrañamente no deseaba apartar al mayor de su cuerpo, contradictoriamente le agradaba el calorcillo que Sasuke le transmitía a pesar de sus violentos temblores, le hacía sentir seguro y protegido.

-Sasu...ah...-gimió al sentir lo que parecía un líquido pringoso y frío en su vientre, el moreno había derramado el frasco de nata sobre este, era increible la forma en la que contrastaba con la tostada piel, le hacía desearlo más a cada segundo, sentía un morbo y un deseo imposibles de apaciguar.

-Estás para comerte ahora mismo-el moreno le soltó un lametón, saboreando la nata derramada, el rubio se tensó al sentir la extraña y a la vez placentera sensación, el Uchiha tenía mucha experiencia en el tema de la seducción y lo estaba demostrando con sus acciones.

-Sasu...ke...p-para...one...ahh...gai-el azabache untaba un par de fresas en el lugar recubierto de nata, las cuales subió a la boca del rubio, indicándole que las lamiese, el pequeño no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y lamer ambas fresas provocativamente, Sasuke sentía que ya no podía aguantar más, el imponente bulto entre sus piernas comenzaba a crecer rápidamente rozandoi las nalgas del menor, que se hallaba ya totalmente desnudo al igual que su acompañante, Naruto gimió fuertemente al sentir esa deliciosa presión en su entrada con el excitado "amigo" de Sasuke, una vez paró de lamer las fresas este se las sacó de la boca, recorrio la clavícula, la barbilla, la mejilla, el cuello, descendiendo por el pecho, dejando un camino invisible de saliva mientras repartía suaves besos y mordisquitos en cad alugar recorrido por la fresa, delineó los pezones con la misma esa vez untándola en chocolate, una vez ambas bolitas estuvieron cubiertas por el líquido las lamió y mordisqueó placenteramente, escuchando los melodiosos gemidos de Naruto en su cuello, excitándolo aun más.

Siguió su recorrido sin dejar lugar a salvo de sus caricias, introdujo una de las fresas en el miembro sacándole al rubio un grito de dolor y placer, indicios de preorgasmo resbalaban por ese pedacito de carne húmeda y caliente, untando la fresa el moreno se la llevo a la boca chupándola pervertidamente, Naruto se volvía loco por ver que estaba haciendo el Uchiha, el ojiazul estaba muy excitado y podía percibirlo en sus labios, los cuales buscaban al moreno con la intención de besarlo, capricho que no dudó en concederle, lo masturbó lentamente sacando más gemidos impacientes del rubio, rozó los testículos untánolos con una de las fresas repleta de nata, acto seguido los lamió gustoso, Naruto excitado rogaba por más.

-Sasu...más rápido...onegai-Sasukito no se hizo de rogar y aumentó el ritmo de la masturbación al igual que el de las lamidas, llevándole al orgasmo fulminantemente, el rubito manchó sin querer el rostro del mayor, pintánole un gracioso bigote que hizo gracia a Naruto, pero por la cara de pocos amigos de Sasuke decidió cayarse por su bien-gomen...no quería

-no pasa nada dobe, es igual... pero la próxima vez avísame antes-el moreno sonreía mientras retiraba el semen de su rostro suavemente, subió a los carnosos labios del pequeño, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos repetidas veces, después bajó sutilmente a su entrada, la cual lubricó con chocolate sacando un bote y una risita por más divertida del ojiazul.

-¿Y esa risa?

-es que...me haces cosquillas-Naruto mas rojo que una manzana madura trató de controlarse, mientras el azabache lamía el chocolate de ese estrecho y delicioso agujerito que pensaba llenar y no dejar libre en toda la noche, aprovechando el no desperdiciar la comida introdujo la lengua hasta lo más hondo, el menor lanzaba leves gemidos entrecortados, la nariz del mayor rozaba su próstata, llevándolo a la locura extrema, una vez se cansó de chupar alzó las piernas canela a la altura de sus hombros, sintió un violento temblor del rubio, le besó tiernamente para tranquilizarlo, cosa que logró con sumo aguante, de un suave empujón se introdujo en su interior, Naruto gritó de dolor con un cierto deje de placer mezclados contradictoriamente, le había dolido, pero la anterior preparación recibida por la lengua del moreno y el chocolate le había facilitado bastante la tarea.

Esperó varios minutos con suma paciencia, controlando las ganas de partirlo en dos de un solo golpe, el rubio se movió tímidamente iniciando casi inmediatamente una potente embestida del azabache que lo azotó con fuerza chocando la cama con las paredes, el menor gritó de sorpresa y excitación, dejando ver en sus profundos y brillantes ojos cielo su tremenda excitación, ambas bocas se atraían cual imanes mordiéndose y degustándose con pasión y desenfreno, se había estado reprimiendo pacientemente para no hacerle daño y darle el tiempo suficiente para asimilar la dura intromisión, tenía que tener en cuenta que el pequeño era virgen, lo suponía precisamente por su exquisita estrechez, sin tregua alguna comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente, brincando como un terremoto, Naruto solo podía gemir sin control, aferrándose fuertemente a la sábana que le ataba las manos, mientras era arremetido sin piedad mientras una mano del moreno.

Este embistió más fuertemente, arañando las largas y bien formadas piernas en una forma de desahogo a cada estocada más profunda que la anterior, dio numerosos ataques a un punto clave en el interior del menor al escucharlo gemir sonoramente, el rogasmo les inundó a ambos deliciosamente, el mayor se derramó en la angosta y acogedora cavidad, llenándolo con su esencia caliente y satisfecha, Naruto gritó segundos después alcanzando la cúspide del placer, sentía que Sasuke lo iba a descoyuntar si seguía así.

-y así... es la táctica...-susurró el mayor muerto de agotamiento tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración, Naruto también respiraba aceleradamente, Sasuke le desató las muñecas besando el cuello suavemente, rozando la peil chocolate con la punta de su nariz en un gesto cariñoso que sorprendió al menor, pero le alegró saber que en el fondo ese chico distante y cerrado podía ser tierno cuando se lo proponía, el mayor lo envolvió protectoramente contra su cuerpo con un deje de posesión, aun así el rubio lo correspondió cariñosamente, besando con suma ternura los cabellos azabache, había sido su primera vez y estaba seguro de que nunca la olvidaría, las caricias, los besos, la blanquecina piel frotándose contra la suya, esas sensaciones que jamás creyó sentir con nadie mas que con Sakura y acavaba de experimentarlas con su propio compañero y en esos momentos amante.

Pasaron varias semanas desde ese pasional encuentro, rubio y moreno actuaban normalmente entre ellos y a la vista de sus compañeros, como si nada hubiese pasado, ante todo el mundo las cosas seguían igual, Naruto no volvió a insistir en declararse a la pelirrosa, su mente y corazón se centraban en otra personaa mucho más importante para él, ese chico frío y borde se le había quedado gravado en sus pensamientos día tras día, noche tras noche, no podía callar más tiempo, necesitaba que Sasuke supiese lo que sentía por él mucho más alla de tratarse de una simple amistad, pero a pesar de las enceñanzas de este no se atrevía a declararle su amor, aun así había sacado el suficiente valor para citarlo en la puerta de su casa, el moreno aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces, ambos se encontraron en el destino marcado, para variar Naruto llegó tarde...

-Dobe, no puedes llegar tarde cuando eres tú el que citas

-lo siento...

-¿qué querías? No tengo todo el día-el tono serio y cortante del moreno le intimidaba como de costumbre, respiró hondo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comenzar a hablar.

-yo...yo...es que...lo que quería...a lo que venía es a...a...-el rubio estaba nervioso, estrujaba los dedos, sus piernas temblaban, sus puños se apretaban fuertemente, su temperatura corporal aumentaba por segundos-yo te...yo te...¡¡yo...!!

-venga dobe¿no te sirvieron de nada las clases?

-yo...¡¡Maldita sea te quiero teme!!-descargó de una vez, Sasuke se quedó estático, por unos segundos trató de procesar sus palabras, hasta que volvió en si y le mostró una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa distintas a las normalmente cínicas y cargadas de superioridad.

-¿ves? Al final te enseñé algo...-sensual besando cariñosamente el lóbulo de la oreja tostada, el rubio creyó llorar de felicidad, el mayor lo atrajo a su cuerpo, iniciando un abrazo por parte de ambos, el kitsune se lanzó a sus labios, besándose ardientemente como en su primera vez, la próvima vez que necesitara algún consejo sexual ya sabia con quien _practicar. _

**END**

Ya está xD la inspiración no me guió mucho al escribir este fic, espero disfrutaran y les gustase lo que leyeron, sé que hay algunos signos de puntuación mal puestos, pero por más que lo corrijo no desaparecen gomen u.u


End file.
